Love is a beautiful pain
by TheGoldenWolfX1399
Summary: Ritsu struggles with her new found feelings for her childhood friend Mio...She stuggles to understand what love is and why it hurts but there might just be hope. does Mio feel the same? Maybe, maybe not...


I know i know, another story and i haven't updated the others  
>im sorry, but i just cant help it.<p>

welp, this is a one shot and all so let me shut up and let you guys read it

* * *

><p><em>What a beautiful warm day it is today, it almost makes me thankful to be alive<br>Don't get me wrong though, i am thankful to be alive but just not that much._

_Why? you ask_

_Well the problem is..._

_i've fallen in love with someone i shouldn't have fallen in love with._

_who? you might ask._

_that's right, who was it that captured my heart?  
>The heart that beats in my chest<br>The heart that keeps me alive...  
><em>

_I never expected my heart to be captured by her, but it happened _

_She happened _

_Akiyama Mio Happened_

* * *

><p>"-su?"<p>

A voice trying to get someones attention

"-tsu?"

"Ritsu?"

"RITSU!?"

"Ack!"

"Jeez, are you ok?"

'No'"yes, uhh s-sorry"

"Are you sure? You seem to have a lot of things on you'r mind"

"I-I'm fine, sorry if i worried you"

Steel grey eyes searched for Amber colored Ones

"Ritsu, If theres something bothering you...im here for you, you could tell me anything" The girl smiled sweetly

_I don't deserve to see you smile.  
><em>_I Truly am an idiot._

"I know I know, (sigh) im fine Mio" Amber gazed into Steel Grey eyes

Mio had doubts but didn't press Ritsu

"Ok, (sigh) well i think i should get going, i still have to do a few things and mom'll kill me if i sleep late and not hear the alarm in the morning"

Mio stood up and So did Ritsu

"Well bye, See you tomorrow"

"bye Ritsu"

Mio then left the room and down the stairs and out of the Tainaka's residence

* * *

><p>Ritsu looked out her window and Watched her childhood friend leave and when she made sure she was really gone, Ritsu leaned against the wall next to the window and sat on the floor<p>

_'Out of everyone I could have fallen for, Why did I fall for Mio?'_

Ritsu then brought her knees to her chest and buried her face onto her knees as she held them

_She could never love me_

_Why does love hurt?_

* * *

><p>'I wonder whats bothering Ritsu and why she's just not telling me?' Mio thought to herself.<p>

Mio was worried about her childhood friend. I mean who wouldnt?, Ritsu was usually energetic and rowdy but lately She's been quiet and a bit reserved.  
>The Tomboyish Amber eyed girl was always smiling or grinning like an idiot but now she wears a serious expression on her face.<p>

What could it be? Just what is bothering Ritsu, The self appointed president of their club, The usual goofy, energetic and lazy drummer of their band?

"whats wrong with you Ritsu?" The girl said to herself

The Bassist frowned, She just felt the urge to press the drummer into telling her whats wrong but then she decided to just leave it be until She felt that Ritsu was acting even more off.

'I'll let Ritsu have her way with this one but just for now'

Steel grey eyes looked forward and a worried expression a settled onto her face as she continued the walk to her home.

_All I could do is hope you tell me soon...  
>Ritsu<em>

* * *

><p>Next day (school day)<p>

Amber eyes opened and scanned the room

"(sigh)"

The owner of those piercing Amber eyes was none other then Ritsu, Ritsu had half of her face buried into her pillow.

Ritsu stood in bed and moved into a different position, Her body facing up aswell as her face.  
>She stared at the ceiling for a while and then she decided to turn her face to look at the time<p>

"(Tsk)"

Ritsu read the time on her alarm clock and resumed looking at the ceiling

The clock read 5:00 am

"She's starting to affect my sleeping pattern now..."

It's true, what Ritsu says.  
>The Thought of her childhood, Mio affected her way of being.<p>

_Is this what love does to people?_

Ritsu realized she had feelings for Mio A couple of weeks ago and since then, she's started getting up early and she'd even study on her own when she could.

Ritsu does everything she could to try and avoid Mio but thats easier said then done.

Mio and her are in the same club and band, they share the same friends.

_It's almost impossible to ignore or avoid her_

Ritsu couldnt help it, Ritsu knew no matter how hard she tried to ignore Mio, they would always end up talking.

_Why does it feel like i've always felt this way for her?_

_Its like i've always known this feeling._

_This feeling's warmth_

_This feeling's Pain..._

Ritsu just couldn't seem to make herself understand it, she couldn't understand the feeling that was making her feel confused and uncertain about her friendship with her childhood friend Mio

"Damn It all!" A furious yell filled her room

She rolled off her bed and grabbed her alarm clock and she chucked it at the wall and she watched it fall apart on her bedroom floor.

A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek as she fell to her hands and knees.

A mix of emotions filled her up, Anger, frustration, uncertainty, agony and many more

"(sob) Damn it"

_Why?_

* * *

><p>Mio was in her Bedroom in her home, She got up and took a morning shower and now she was getting dressed and ready for school.<p>

She wore a smile on her face and decided she would change her hair style for today, she tied her long black hair into a pony tail.

Mio took another glance at the mirror and smiled a bit

"What would Ritsu think?" The Bassist thought to herself and then she let out a giggle 'i hope she likes it'

* * *

><p><em>Mio didn't know why she wanted to always impress her childhood friend lately but she didn't really think much of it...<em>

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl gathered her stuff together and headed down stairs to eat her breakfast.<p>

"Good morning honey" A soft voice spoke to her

Steel met steel

"Morning Mommy!" Mio greeted her mother cheerfully

Mrs. Akiyama smiled "(giggle) Breakfast is done and set, go eat"

"Ok and thanks mom"

"Alrighty then, im heading off to work now bye and have a good day at school"

"OK and bye Mom!"

With a shut of the front door she was now alone.

'(sigh) better finish eating, i still have to pick up Ritsu'

With that, She finished eating and she left her home.

* * *

><p>Ritsu was getting ready and she quickly took her breakfast and ate it, after that she quickly made her way off to school.<p>

"Oneechan! i-" "Huh?"

A boy stood by Ritsu's open room door

"S-She left already?" The boy was stunned and surprised

'Huh, thats the 7th time'

a worried expression settled on his face as he looked at the floor, he crunched down onto his knees and saw what used to be his sister's clock.

"I know somethings wrong with her but she wont tell me even if i asked her"

He then got up and walked back to his room and got ready for his day of school

**10 minutes later**

"(ring)"

The door bell rang

light brown eyes looked out the window "It's Mio-chan"

The boy then opened the door

"Good morning Mio-Chan"

"Ah, Good morning Satoshi-kun umm is Ritsu up?"

Satoshi's eyebrow went up

"Uh she already left for school, I thought she went with you"

Mio's eyes widened for a bit but she pulled herself together as her smile faded into a small frown

"oh, uh then i guess i should get going myself umm Bye satoshi"

Mio bowed and quickly left

as for Satoshi, he just closed the door and left for school

_Just what is going on..._

* * *

><p>(At school)<p>

"Ricchan!" a voice yelled out

Ritsu turned around while still sitting at her desk

"What now Yui?" Ritsu sounded a little annoyed

though Yui didn't notice it, Mugi and Nodoka did

"Uh Yui, i think You should quit bothering Ricchan, she's tired" Mugi said in a whispered tone to Yui

Yui looked at Mugi with a questioning look and Nodoka intervened "Yeah Yui, just settle down a bit"

Yui nodded and then looked froward

Mugi and Nodoka looked at each other and then forward

They both knew something was up, They both knew Ritsu's been acting out of character these past few weeks.  
>Ritsu was always Goofy and energetic but lately she's been acting different, she seems to bothered by something and what ever it is, it's starting to affect her way of being<p>

_There's that scowl again_

Mugi seemed worried, she knows that band practice has proved to be a struggle since Ritsu started acting this way.

"(clank)" The sound of a door sliding

Mio walked into class and the first thing she did was go for her childhood friend

"What the heck Ritsu?"

Ritsu got up from her desk and was now standing face to face with her "best friend"

"what?" the voice came out cold

"What do you mean "what?", you know what you idiot...why'd you leave, you could have sent me a text say you didnt what me to pick you up so i woudnt have had to wasted my time"

There seemed to be a blank look on The drummer's face

"Ok"

"Wha-"ok?" thats all?"

"Yep, Thats all"

"R-Ritsu?"

Other students seemed stunned and shocked

Mugi and Nodoka stood up and walk over to the two

"Uhh hello Mio-chan" Mugi took her by the hand and Nodoka stood besides Ritsu

"Ritsu-san, whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

Ritsu sat back in her desk and looked at the clock

"What just happened?" The bassist looked sad

Mugi frowned "Did you fight with Ricchan or something?"

"N-No i didn't"

Mio looked at the floor

"clank"

The door opened but this time it reveled the teacher

"alright students, take a seat"

Everyone sat down and settled down

* * *

><p>The class was quiet, Mio didn't complete her work the entire day of school.<br>she couldnt seem to concentrate on anything that was put infront of her.

Mugi was the same as Mio, she couldn't find herself concentrating on anything

'What really is going on?'

"(sigh)"

* * *

><p>(Ring) end of day (time skip)<p>

"Yay!, club time!" Yui yelled out enthusiastically

"Mio-chan are you coming?"

"Um yeah"

Yui then pulled Mio and Mugi to the clubroom

"We're here!"

Mugi smiled abit and so did Mio

"(sigh) who wants tea and cakes" Mugi said

"i do!"

"and so do i!"

Everyone turned their heads

"sawa-chan!?"

"oh c'mon you guys ran past us!" Sawako said in an annoyed tone

"Hello Senpai's" a small voice made it's self present

"Azu-nyan!" Yui bear hugged Azusa

"Ack Senpai!"

and behind them came Ritsu

Yui stopped hugging Azusa and greeted Ritsu

"Hello Ricchan!"

Ritsu made her way to the table and waved a bit to Yui

Mugi's smile fell a bit "um would you like tea and ca-"

"No, im fine" Ritsu said flatly

"Um-"

"Ritsu!"

Said Girl turned to see the person who yelled out her name

"what?"

And just like that things escalated

Mio grabbed and pulled Ritsu to her feet by the collar of her shirt

"Whats wrong with You!" Mio yelled out

"Let go of me!"

The Drummer pushed Mio and Mio bumped into Mugi and Yui

"R-Ricchan?!" Mugi and Yui yelled out

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

with that the drummer picked up her belongings and left the clubroom in rage.

"Mio-Chan?"  
>"Mio-senpai?"<br>"Mio?"

The rest that stood in the clubroom remained quiet and watched as Mio fell to her knees and began crying.

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked out the clubroom and when she thought she was far enough from the clubroom, she ran off the school grounds as fast as her legs could go and as far as her legs could possibly carry her.<p>

"(pant) damn (pant) damn...DAMN IT!"

Ritsu stopped by an abandoned park and let her knees drop

"damn it all!"

* * *

><p><em>Love makes you go crazy in many ways.<em>

_Love is joy and happiness _

_Love is beautiful_

_and in some cases, it's pain._

_But even if it's pain, always remember..._

_Love, is a beautiful pain._

* * *

><p>Ritsu made a decision to move to another location<p>

she went from the park to a hill across town where she knew she would be left alone.  
>she often came here, to this hill as a child.<p>

Ritsu looked around and she put her bag down and sat down and looked up at the sky, The sky was starting to take on an orangy color.

_Just what is it that made me fall for her? she wondered _

A few more tears made their way out from those Amber eyes.

_why do we people have to experience Love?_

_Why does love hurt so much?_

"(sob) Why?"

The Drummer began to lie down on the grass and slowly but surely closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>The Tainaka's came over to the Akiyama's home in search of Their daughter Ritsu but to no avail, she wasn't seen around and it had already gotten pretty dark out<p>

"Mio! Mio?!"

Mio who was sleeping had been awoken by her mother and the Tainaka's who's face's were filled with a worried expression

"W-What is it?!" Mio replied terrified

"I-Its Oneechan! have you seen her?" Satoshi was asking in a worried tone

The Bassists Eye's went wide

"S-She was at school today and then she...She left club early. I-I haven't seen her since"

Mio felt fear and panic build inside her 'Where is she!?'

The Tainaka's Asked for their assistance in looking for Ritsu and the Akiyama's agreed to help them

"Of course we'll help you guys! Ritsu is practically apart of our family and so are you guys"

Everyone got ready and they all left together and went to search for The drummer  
>They split up to cover more areas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A strong need to Find her missing Drummer Filled her<em>

_Mio wasn't going to let anything happen to Ritsu and in her gut she knew the drummer was ok but The bassist knew she was going to need more help to find Her Childhood Friend_

_Ritsu means so much to her maybe even more then she thinks_.

* * *

><p>Mio began to text the club members about the situation<p>

she shut her phone and began searching in places where she thought The Drummer would be.

* * *

><p>Mugi and Yui both reacted quicker then the others and they both went out and looked around for their president<p>

"Oh Captain, just what has gotten into you?" Yui said to herself

Mugi frowned, All she could do was hope the drummer was alright, The drummer was showing signs threw out a few weeks That something like this was coming.

"Stress?" Mugi slowed down a bit 'maybe she wants to be left alone' it seem to make sense

_Huh? Maybe_

* * *

><p>"(pant)" Mio continued to run around the places she thought she would find Ritsu in but it was all futile<p>

"That baka (pant)"

Running and running, it took a lot of running and time before it finally hit her

"The Hill?"

A sense of hope settled onto Mio at the thought that Ritsu was there

"maybe, hopefully"

_'Oh Ritsu'_

* * *

><p>"(Snore) (snore)"<p>

"(rustle) (pant) I-I knew it"

And there she was, sleeping vulnerably, Tainaka Ritsu snoring her life away while the others were in search of her worried sick.

"(sigh) Baka"

Mio slowly walked over to the sleeping Tainaka and began to caress her face as soft and as tenderly as she could, Although the situation wasn't all that good Mio felt a smile creep it's way onto her face.

"Uhnn~" Ritsu Groaned a bit

"Wake up Baka" The raven haired girl whispered to The brunette

"Huh?" Ritsu's eye's opened a little and she got into a sitting position and groggily looked around and then she came face to face with her.

...

"UUWWWAHHH! M-Mio?!"

Ritsu put her hands and arms up into a defensive position...  
>But the hit she was expecting didn't happen<p>

In fact, sobs were heard

"M-Mio?, ahh dont cry!"

Ritsu got close to Mio and wrapped her arms around the Girl and began to try and comfort her.

"(sob) I thought you were hurt or something bad had happened to you!(sob)"

"I-Im fine don't worry"

Mio hugged Ritsu back

_Im so sorry Mio_

* * *

><p>"do you have any idea how worried we all were about you!?"<p>

Ritsu's parents began to scold her when they got home

"Well i didn't know i had fallen asleep that long ya'know"

Ritsu said leaning against the wall casually

"Baka!" Her father yelled out in anger

"Honey calm down, She made a mistake (sigh) atleast she's ok"

"Grr, Fine!, But don't you ever and i mean ever pull crap like that again! Understood?"

Ritsu nodded and then made her way to her bedroom

"(sigh) what can i do? im a natural born Idiot..."

Ritsu began to lie down on her bed "atleast there's no school tomorrow"

"(yawn)"

Lights out.

* * *

><p>(next day)<p>

Ritsu had gotten up early again but by now she was already used to it and she decided to go out for a walk

_Maybe i should apologize to Mio, i mean i have been acting like an asshole these past few weeks and all_

'Maybe i should but i'll do that la-' "(UUFFF!)"

"Woah Watch i-"

"I-I'm so sorr-"

"M-Mio?"

"R-Ritsu?"

Both seemed confused and conflicted but that was about it.

"Uhh what brings you around here?"

Mio Blushed But answered

"I-I wanted to talk to you"

Ritsu also felt a blush creep onto her face.

"O-Oh, about yesturday im assuming?"

Mio Nodded, Steel grey met Piercing Amber

"well you wanna walk around?"

"yeah"

* * *

><p>Both girl's walked side by side in silence well until Ritsu broke the silence<p>

"Listen Mio, im sorry i was being a bit of an Asshole yesterday at school"

"(Giggle) Asshole huh, you were being many things yesterday but it wasn't just yesterday but these past few weeks"

"Uhh-"

"Ritsu what's really on your mind?"

The drummer Blushed and then looked away, trying to avoid looking at her

"lets go to the place on the hill Mio, I-I'll explain there"

_Whether she accepts me or not, i have to tell her_

_it's already eating me alive_.

Ritsu was scared, she didnt know how this would end, hell she didnt even know if Mio even found girls attracting.

Ritsu was nervous and anxious, she was terrified it would end their friendship and all that, but she knew it was now or never and when she began to see the hill come into view she knew today was the day she would open her mouth and see what happens next.

Mio and her stopped by the tree that was there and took a seat on the floor.

Mio could see how her childhood friend was nervous and scared but of what? just what was making her feel this way?

"So?" The bassist started off

"(gulp) I-I hope you dont end up hating me after all this"

Mio looked at Ritsu, trying to search for those Amber eye's she found quite attracting

"A-are you going to hurt me?"

Ritsu looked at mio and gazed into her eyes.

"No never but it all depends on how you take things im going to say...and just know that i mean it all"

"R-Ritsu?"

"D-Dont talk"

...

"You see Mio, I-I have something important to tell you...uhhh"

Ritsu blushed furiously but kept her Amber orbs on Mio

"a couple of weeks ago i found something out..."

Mio nodded anxiously

"I-I began to notice things...Like...How (Ha)"

The Drummer's breathing picked up

"L-Like how Pretty Y-You were... A-And i began to notice how mature, smart and organized you are...You see what im actually trying to say is...

"I-I-I L-Love...Ughh! Fuck it all!"

Ritsu Got up and pulled Mio up too.

"I Love you Mio Akiyama!"

Mio Gasped in shock

"Please be my girlfriend!" Ritsu bowed to Mio

"R-Ritsu?, S-Stop it!"

Ritsu looked "wha-"

"You Idiot! you shouldn't go and play around like that!"

"What?! Who said I was playing around, Mio!?"

"There's no way your being serious"

"I'am being serious Mio and i'll prove it"

And Ritsu did, Ritsu reached forward and pulled Mio close and pressed her lips against the Bassist's soft one's

"MMM!?"

Mio Tried pushing but in the end she failed

For some unknown reason, Mio began to kiss Ritsu back...Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio and kept her close.

* * *

><p><em>It felt different and... strange, but not bad...<em>

_Mio didnt know whether to push Ritsu off of her or to just let the kiss go on, but she finally decided to let the kiss continue until..._

* * *

><p>"(puh)"<p>

Ritsu pulled away but still kept their bodies close together.

Mio blushed furiously, She didnt know whether to Reject or accept, Mio felt stuck.  
>Mio has known Ritsu for a very long time, though she never thought of being with another girl especially with her childhood friend but she just didnt know what to do.<p>

'What should i do?' Mio thought to herself

Ritsu wasn't bad looking, no not at all In fact Ritsu was pretty Attracting, Ritsu was sweet, kind and funny.

Ritsu was so many things but not bad things, Ritsu seemed to be the good things Although Ritsu was childish, lazy and inpatient most of the time it still didnt matter, Mio could still hit that.

Ritsu began to read Mio's facial expression and she began to let go

"I-Im sorry Mio I-"

"D-Dont be Ritsu"

"Hu-"

Before Ritsu could say anything more, Mio leaned forward and locked lips with Ritsu once again and this time Mio held onto Ritsu.

Ritsu blushed and seemed stunned but quickly kissed Mio back, both had their eyes closed as their lips began to move against each other

Ritsu Released a groan while Mio smiled into the Kiss  
>and then the Bassist pulled away.<p>

"I-I guess maybe we could give it a shot."

Ritsu blushed but smiled at the same time "If you really want to...It's not my choice, It's your's"

Mio nodded "I'd love to, Your my best friend, Ritsu and i trust you...I know you would never do anything to hurt me"

Ritsu smiled sweetly and gazed into those steel grey eyes she loved so much.

"so will things go back to normal now?"

"Uhh i dont know" Ritsu sheepishly began rubbing the back of her head while looking at her Childhood friend

"Well it's obvious things between us will change but what i meant was, am i going to get my lazy Drummer back?"

Ritsu Nodded and then gave Mio a peck on the Lips.

"Yep Hehehe"

_The two seemed happy with each other and even though it was something Mio never thought of It still made her feel happy._

_Mio never would have thought that Ritsu would be the one that would capture heart..._

_Mio began to feel the feelings of love and the feeling would get stronger each time her and Ritsu would kiss, hug, snuggle into each other or even if they were just next to each other._

_As for Ritsu, well she was happy that she and her beloved were together and that the pain she felt before had finally disappeared _

_This is what requited love is, Happiness_.

* * *

><p>4 months later<p>

"Oww Mio!"

"Baka!"

Mio began to get up from her current position on top of Ritsu

"Oh C'mon, take a joke-"

"No Baka! now leave me alone!"

Ritsu began pout while trying to pull Mio back on the couch

"Oh C'mon Babe You don't mean that"

Mio seem very angry at what ever Ritsu had done to her.

"well i do me-mmm"

Ritsu captured her lips with her's and kissed her multiple times

Mio gave in and began to kiss her lover back while slipping into her lap again.

Ritsu on the other hand broke the kiss only to begin placing her lips onto Mio's neck

"Mmmm...Alright alright baka, I-I'll forgive you but only this one time"

Steel met Amber as Ritsu began to pull away then Ritsu smirked and gave Mio another peck on the lips

"Hehe, alright Babe" The drummer couldn't help but grin a bit

"What's that Grin about, Idiot?" Mio said in an annoyed tone

"I love you Mio"

"Hmm, I-I love You too Ritsu"

and that was the the last thing said as they began a make out session.

Ritsu being the dominant one in their relationship kissed Mio roughly and began to run her hands under Her childhood friend's/lover's shirt

'I'll make sure we have some fun tonight'

_THE END_

* * *

><p>welp there you have it, a one shot and well maybe i might make a sequel i dont know it depends...<p>

But well anyways i hope you guys liked it (i tried) and well i'll try to post another chapter for my other stories sometime this week ok

and reviews are always welcomed

Till next time, Bye!


End file.
